Change
by sleepingkitty14
Summary: Having been locked up under house arrest for nearly his entire life, it was understandable that the boy was terrified. One-Shot.


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. ****This is my first fanfiction, so I hope it is okay.**

**This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry **

**Assignment #6**

**Subject: Biosciences – Zoology: Task #1 – Gliding. Write about someone who's been in one place in life for a long time.**

**Word Count: 812**

**In this AU, Harry was not allowed to go to school.**

* * *

**Having been locked up under house arrest for nearly his entire life, it was understandable that the boy was terrified.**

* * *

The world is a cruel place, he decided, as tremors shook his small body. The small boy took in his surroundings. Having been locked within a cupboard for most of his life, only being let out to be a slave, he was understandably terrified of this new territory. As he had never been here before, and not having heard anything remotely good about this place made the poor boy quake in his overly large, hand-me-down clothes.

The child's only source of comfort was the rather large and portly, but kindly man who had come seeking him from somewhere far away. He had come, rescuing him from the isolation his relatives had forced him into, intending to bring him to a new and better place. The boy turned to the large man, who had been shielding him from the hubbub of the large crowd.

"Come now, Harry," the man, no, Hagrid, spoke. Miraculously, for such a large frame, he managed quite the soft tone. He smiled encouragingly down at the quaking boy. The boy drew even closer to Hagrid and contemplated what he had been told. Yes, he had a name now, and it was not 'Freak'. No, it was 'Harry Potter', an okay name he supposed. He mentally shook his head, berating himself. He really should be thankful to even have a proper name at all.

Building up his courage, Harry slowly nodded and followed Hagrid as he led the way through the noisy station. A train shuffled past the duo, scaring the poor boy half way out of his wits. Harry drew closer to Hagrid, pressed almost completely into his large coat, which actually felt quite pleasant.

"There'yer go," Hagrid murmured. "Platform 9 an' Platform 10. Straight through the middle is Platform 9 ¾, where'yer board the train bound t'wards Hogwarts." Harry gazed fearfully at the intimidating brick wall.

"Well, off yer go, Harry." Hagrid spoke, encouraging Harry yet again. After a pause, he glanced down at the boy, before changing his mind. "Strictly speaking, I ain't supposed to come with yer, but I don't think ol' Dumbledor' will mind if I help yer through this time."

Hagrid brought Harry to stand between the trolley and himself. With a soft 'heave-ho', Hagrid brought himself, and by extension, Harry and the trolley, into a run. Startled, Harry clung onto the trolley, hoping against all odds that he would not fall off and the brick wall actually lead into Platform 9 ¾.

As Hagrid drew closer to the wall, Harry closed his eyes in anticipation for the collision with the brick wall. Years with Uncle Vernon had taught him that struggling only hurt more, so he could only go with the flow and hope for the best. He felt Hagrid come to a halt behind him, but refused to open his eyes.

"Well c'mon now kiddo." Hagrid murmured. "Open yer eyes." After about five minutes of gentle coaxing, Harry finally opened his eyes. The scarlet train in front of him was a shock of colour, but he was able to deal with it. He processed the sight in front of him carefully, flinching when he saw all the strangely dressed people.

"She's quite a marvel, ain't she?" Hagrid gazed almost proudly at the Hogwarts Express. "Go on now, Harry. Board the train." Harry timidly walked towards one of the carriages, before pausing at the door. He took a hesitant step forward and prodded the floor of the train with the tip of his shoe. Drawing onto his wand – his brand new and shiny wand! – for comfort, Harry took his first step onto the train.

Glancing behind him, Harry found that Hagrid, wheeling Harry's trolley, had followed him aboard the train. It was a miracle within itself that the large frame of the man had even fit through the narrow door, but Harry chose not to question it. He smiled gratefully up at the man.

Finding an empty carriage was almost too easy, which surprised Harry, as the platform had been filled with many people. Unbeknownst to the boy, many of those people were merely reporters, all hoping for a glimpse of the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Harry drew the curtains closed and gazed awkwardly at Hagrid.

With a small huff, mainly for show, Hagrid lifted Harry's trunk onto the compartment above Harry's head. He turned to take his leave.

"G'bye, Harry. See'yer at Hogwarts." Harry blanched at the thought of being left alone in this new place, and almost uttered a cry of protest. Only the thought of Uncle Vernon held him back. Instead, the poor boy reached out a hand to hopefully latch onto Hagrid's coat, but it was too late. Hagrid had already disappeared.

And so, whimpering and emotionally exhausted, Harry's first adventure began. A new environment, a new school and maybe new friends. Maybe the world would not turn out so cruel, after all.


End file.
